cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
StrauberryJam
'StrauberryJam '(also known as 'Straub '''or '''Mitchell/Mitch, '''by close friends) is an Australian YouTuber who mainly creates Minecraft videos and also other video games, such as Sims and Outlast. He is one of the founder and an original member of the Cube SMP (he later left on March 2014 and then rejoined on April 2014). He is also an original member of the Cube UHC and an original member of the modded series, Cube Evolution. Straub mostly collaborates with his fellow Cube members: Graser, Pat, Parker, Grape, Tybzi, Rusher, and several other Cube members, and former members: Bee and Vas (before he left the Cube SMP). History On YouTube Straub's journey through YouTube began when he wanted to begin uploading skating videos. After time after time, he gave up on his dream and later Straub first began his history of uploading on YouTube with his MInecraft: Strauberry Island Survival Series. Being his first series, it was successful in a way garning a few thousand views on each episode. He has a second channel 'StrauberryPlays' where he uploads other non-minecraft gaming videos. He recently added a new channel named "StrauberryVlogs", in which he uploaded his IRL vlogs". He has over 200,000 Subscribers in his Minecraft channel, and over 30,000 on his Gaming channel. In Real Life Straub was born on July 3rd, 1996 with a family of four (brother, father, mother, and Straub himself). After a year of living in Australia his family moved to Singapore. While living in Singapore, Straub and his family planning to a zoo, but due to an injury it was cancelled. At that moment, the famous Harry Potter scar was born. He explained that he got the scar from sliding on the floor while it was slippery. They stayed in Singapore for a few years, before they moved back to Australia. Back at Australia, his family stayed back to build a new home while his dad traveled back to Singapore. After moving into the new built, Straub received a dog, named Snuffy and then later getting a new dog, named Blue Velvet. During the Christmas of 2000, Straub and his brother received a Super Nintendo from his Uncle, which later influenced him into a direction of video games. It was Pokemon Yellow that led to his love of video games and the reason why he is doing YouTube at the moment. At June-July of 2005, Straub and his family moved to United Kingdom. They arrived on the 8th of July, which was also the date of the London Bombing. After experiencing a traumatic moment, Straub and his family moved to a county called Kent. Straub attended a school that were fond of Sports, which Straub was not interested by. As a result, he turned to the internet. Upon going to the internet, he finds YouTube. He began to have interest in skating and mostly skating videos. This was when his interest of the Internet and YouTube rose. On 2008, Straub and his family moved back to Australia. Straub began to work more on his YouTube channel. After traveling and adapting to new environment, he lost interest in school overall. He then created a full Pokemon related YouTube channel, which he stopped inevidantly. He tried multiple accounts such as a vlogging channel, but also failed. He later made the StrauberryJam channel, which was originally created for skits, but was change to Minecraft video games afterward. On 2011, Straub's parents decided to have a divorce. Straub returned back to school, later received a laptop from his school. He uploaded his first ever Minecraft Survival which drew in a few thousands. Straub did receive a massive taunting from his peers due to finding out his YouTube videos. While adjusting to his new YouTube, his popularity hit a spike when he began to upload a Pixelmon series. Being one of the first to upload Pixelmon, he garned a few subscribers and thousands of views in the process. At the time, he focused less on schooling, and later dropping out. On 2014, Straub decided to move out to his own apartment, with fellow YouTuber, Bee. Straub currently resides in Melbourne, Australia, where he is doing YouTube full time and adjusting to adulthood. Cube UHC ''Legend: '' ''- Not a team season/not available Notes: '' *''Straub did not participate in Season 6. Ongoing Series Cube SMP UHC(Survival Series) # Cube Evolution Survival Games The Crafting Dead Ended Series Pixelmon 2.0 Pixelmon 1.0 Madpack Modded survival Build Off Strauberry Survial Hardcore Skyblock Pixelmon 3.0 Minecraft: Lord of the Rings Hardcore Survival Links: Twitter: https://twitter.com/StrauberryJam Youtube Channel(Minecraft): https://www.youtube.com/strauberryjam Gaming Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/StrauberryPlays Vlog Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCyPnvhg1phPLVRj9YcH-7A Famous Quotes *Intro for Survival/Solo SMP Episodes: Hey there guys! Welcome to another episode of (Series)/A new series called (New Name)! * Intro for Multiplayer games: Hey guys! Today, we're playing (Minigame)! I'm here with (Friends- Usually Rusher, Pat, H, Graser, Parker, Bee and TYBZI)! * Umad Bro? * I suck at the Survival Games! * (SG MAP) Straub: Look how grassy it is. Someone bring a lawn mower. It's so grassy. Graser: Like your Dick. * Get in there! * Noice Famous ships *Vasberryjam (Straub and Vasehh's ship name) is one of the most popular ship among their small community *Beeberry or Straubee (Straub's and Bee's ship name) this popularity grew when they started collabing each other during the summer, and grew very large when Straub and Bee moved in with eachother. Trivia *A huge fan of Cupquake, Chimneyswift, and Seananners *His favorite color are neon purple and neon green * His favorite Pokemon is Lotad Spelling Straub is also famous for changing the spelling and words of different items. For example: Ender Pearl ----> Ender Ball Like ---> Liek Ender Chest ---> Elder Chest Vault ---> Vualt Nice ---> Noice Diamond --> Diamondez Ingots --> Ignots Crafting Table --> Crafting Box Furnace --> Furnae Ravine --> Ravin (maybe) Category:Cube SMP Category:The Zone Category:UHC Category:Server Owner Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube UHC Category:YouTuber Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:People Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant